GachiDxD
by SuperWalter64
Summary: "Hey buddy, I think you've got the wrong door" DxD Gachiverse crossover
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day Issei was walking to school with the members of the Occult Research Club, Issei has been paranoid recently though Ddraig recently told Issei that he senses a great threat coming to destroy what hes built up the past year and it's a very great presence indeed Issei has felt it since he was told. Rias looks at Issei concerned "Are you okay?" Issei looks surpsied not wanting to worry Rias "Oh no it's nothing i'm just a little on edge after everything with Vali." Rias looked at Issei knowing that something wasnt right "Alright then how about lets stop just standing here and get to school." Issei nods "Yep!" Issei looking in the distance in the corner of his eye sees what Ddraig thought he would look like a muscular man wearing full leather he soon after noticing Issei glanced at him disappeared, Issei yet again surprised tries to not let it get to him and just get on with his day.

Not to long after during the evening Issei and Rias were sitting alone watching the sun set then suddenly the sky turned dark black as if it were a deep dark dungeon the window they were looking out of in the club house shattered knowing someone or rather something was about to attack the etire wall collapsed, Issei shouting "Rias get out of here I can take care of this, I will protect you, No I MUST!" The man I saw before in leather with a pair dark wings lands inside. Looking at me he says "My names Van and i'm a artist i'm a preformance artist." Issei putting his arms over his face to cover it from wind rushing at godly speeds his uniform is cut and he starts bleeding from his arms. Issei before he can even rest starts to get chocked he manages to say "Who the hell are you!" Van replies "My name is Van Darkholme i'm the black leather dragon emperor. I challenge your group to a rating game, If I win I get Rias's ass, If you decline I will kill you and everyone you care for I am not one to be messed with. You will soon find out where it will be held you have one month." Issei before he could reply gets dropped and Van flys away.

Issei passes out from the encounter Van and him had and wakes up the next day in his bed next to Rias confused he tries to wake Rias up she turns but when she does Van appears saying "Fuck you." Then taking rias then flying away. He desperately tries to get her. Waking up on the floorboard in the dark of night Issei lies there angry he could not protect Rias in his dream. Rushing to his side after realizing Rias tries to console Issei because of what just happened Issei cries "I don't want to lose you not again I don't want to risk it I can't." Issei stands and walks away Rias tries to stop him by saying "You can't go you have to wait for the rest of our-." Issei cuts Rias off shutting the door to the clubhouse Issei walk for hours not knowing what to do and where to go and how to even prepare for a fight like this. Soon enough the sun rises Issei in a alley way curled up in a ball a man only in underwear jumps down Issei looks at him and says "Hey buddy I think you got the wrong door." The man says "Fuck you." and Issei exclaims "I'm fed up with this I'm going to get stronger and beat your Dungeon Master or whatever you call that freak!" The man says "You can't beat him his wrestling skills are unmatched nobody has ever bested him even when he was starting hes a true prodigy." Issei looking angered says "Why the hell should I care about this you guys are the people threatening me trying to take Rias away!" The man says "I have come to train you in the ways of wrestling" Issei asks "Is it the only way to even have a chance?" The man says "Yes the only way to beat Van is if I teach you the ways of wrestling." Issei asks "Why are you doing this dont you support him?" The man says "I'm tired of him he takes advantage of us in his House Of Detention if we even try to defy him in any way. But you you're different to Van you're the only one I can trust you are a dragon emperor and you have the potential to become one of the greatest wrestlers of all time." Issei accepts his offer and the man extends his hand saying "Billy Herrington nice to meet you."

Later that day at the clubhouse everyone came to see the damage. Asia worried for issei tries to pray for him but stopped due to her being a devil. The rest of the club seeks out other ways to increase their own strengths. Meanwhile Issei starts his training in the mountains with Billy. Issei says "So are we going to learn the basi-" Without being able to say anything Billy rushes at Issei in only a small fraction of a second Issei is pinned to the ground about ready to K.O this jabroni Billy says "Is that all you have you were able to defeat Vali but to me you fall so easy." Then his dragon awakens powering up Issei but even with him trying his hardest to break free of the lock it only tightens. "I'm alot stronger then I look arent I." Lets go of Issei. Alright now I shall show you the basics since you seem pretty clueless.

Somewhere in Vans Dark Dungeon they begin planning their way to victory Van starts "If you are not aware I have signed us up to a rating game against Rias's group that is supposed to happen about a month from today any questions Mark, Danny, Ricardo?" Mark asks "Where is Billy?" Van replies with "He won't be with us for much longer." Everyone looks shocked Van adds on to it saying "He is a traitor to us and we can not let that stand we can't let him train the enemy we need to achive our goal in taking Rias though you already know the reasoning to that of course."  
A week passes by Issei begins to understand the ways and becomes more and more efficent in his skills as a wrestler and his musular physique has been increasing. Issei with only a week is going hand to hand with Billy but not knowing if he has greater power yet to be shown.  
Issei manages to pin Billy during their current match, Billy says "You win well for now." Issei lets him go Billy stands back up and flexes his glorious muscles and streching while explaing to Issei the final part of the training.  
Issei looking confused "What the final part of our training it's only been a single week?" Billy replys "Thats the thing though the start is only building the short bridge to the finale. This part will be your dragons transformation into the Red Leather Dragon Emperor and I will entrust you with the most crucial skills to aid your training." Weeks pass Issei has put his sweat blood and tears into the final part of the training. training day after day without stop but one night the air was a bit passionate. While Issei and Billy were wrestling Billy said this will be me showing you the special attack Billy takes off Issei's underwear exposing his penis Billy took out his own and jerked his own while he jerked Issei's Billy said "Let us power up you could say" they are both hard Billy gets issei on His knees and inserts his penis into his anus and begins to thrust in and out, This was Issei's first time so we was very sensitive and tight hours passed as they mad love to eachother on the mountain top it was the most romantic moment of Billy's life almost the past few weeks hes started to love Issei after they finished they lied in the tent cuddling until dawn.

Issei woke feeling as if today was the day he had to perfect today is the day where it reaches the third week of training he started his training. Billy woke up to Issei training smiling happy and very happy to be able to entrust Van's defeat to Issei today he will be trying to perfect the Red Leather Dragon Emperor transformation he begins to meditate after practicing wrestling moves. Hours pass yet again while the sun was setting and billy was preparing dinner it turned dark just as dark as a dark dungeon it was Van. He rushes at Billy taking him by the neck saying "Heh just as slow as the jabroni!" Billy says "FUCK YOU!" Issei wakes from meditating feeling the ominous presence there he was Issei stood there awestuck managing to say "Fuck you!" Van says "No fuck you smartass." Van drops Billy and they start wrestling Van obviously overpowers Billy screaming "Issei run before he gets you!" But he did not pay enough attention to the fight and when he looked back at van he had a purple spear being charged and picks billy up by the neck again. Van screams "FUCKING SLAVE!" before thrusting it into Billys heart the spear goes away and van flys away Issei crying walks to billy and holds him in his arms Billy mutters out a final "Fuck you" and passes on Issei screams "FUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU LEATHER HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!" Issei's angers explodes and Billy's body fuses into Isseis Boosted Gear Before Issei went into something similar to Juggernaut Drive Billys presence calmed Issei making him be able to think rationally his armor starts to be wraped in leather and he can feel his own power more than just double possible even 100x stronger then it was before. Issei wipes his tears and vows vengance Billy appears infront of him with a ghostly aura I shall entrust you with avenging me I entrust you with my title Aniki before Issei was able to speak he disappears into the darkness. Issei learns his power more and more and a week later flies back to the destroyed clubhouse to prepare to head to where the rating game is to be held. A crying Rias comes running at Issei hugging him looking at how hes changed over the past month everyone else gathering Issei says let me take them alone I need to avenge Billy they all say confused "Billy?'  
Rias tells Issei where it is being held and flys off into the distance with rias determined to win.

Issei arrives at the battle arena where there are 4 thones with van being behind them in a huge thone. Van beings to clap and then starts laughing "I knew it would come down to this." Issei just says "I don't care about any of your games I just came to win and then get out of here." Issei looks at Mark he gets up saying "I just wrestled a jabroni just like you and uhh I knocked em out" Issei without even unleashing the Red Leather Dragon Emperor runs at him at insane speeds and drags him across the rough terrain of the mountain his back now bleeding Issei turns him over and pins him down saying "Whos the jabroni now!" Issei drawing his Boosted gear and shooting a red spear with a red leather handle at him Issei says "One down two to go until this leatherhead!"  
Danny gets up from his throne rushing at him Issei fucks his ass until he dies danny scream in pain while his anus bleeds out. Ricardo powers up and runs at Issei he was off guard Ricardo says "Lets get it started!" This was not wrestling though it was a fist fight. They were exchanging fists left and right, left and right. Until Issei uses his Boosted Gear and unleashes the Red Leather Dragon Emperor Armor "BALANCE BREAKER!" Ricardo Pushses his body past his limits bursting into flames in the process Ricardo says "Isn't this the hottest man you have ever seen?" While hes burning he rushes at Issei going head to head almost equal but Issei has the edge He is able to uppercut Ricardo, Ricardo's speed was apparently the only thing keeping him alive Issei knocked his head off with one hit his head goes flying and destroys Van's throne he walks at Issei saying "Remember what I said, I'm a artist i'm a preformance artist. Preformance is what im all about." He runs at Issei using his BALANCE BREAK without mercy Issei powers up to his absolute limits and goes at it with Van wrestling. They were on equal footing then Van starts playing dirty he shouts while charging his attack "THIS IS VANS DARK HOOOOOOOOOOLE!" shooting a dark ball at Issei dodging it flying at Rias Issei going past his limit tried to sacrafice himself to save Rias. Everything for Issei goes black but he hears Billy "You need to get up Issei wakes up and is now overflowing similar to how Ricardo passed his own limits by sacraficing himself to beat Issei. He uses his BALANCE BREAK and runs at van For another fist fight similar to Ricardo's fight but more fierce and deadly the speeds of their fist increase by the second the blows more and more deadly. They both get a hit at the same time and fly back they draw swords from their boosted gears and start battling with swords Van stabs Issei due to his inexperience and kicks him back his BALANCE BREAK crubling looking at the sky Van walks over and turns him over and lets out a battle cry while fucking Issei's ass "WOOO." Rias cries at the sight and Van takes her while Issei watches crying. Van flys into the distance with rias.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Issei lied there in his own blood for what seemed like days to him then he remembered what he once said to himself long ago "Red... The same as her hair... Red... Her hair is even more red than any stawberry blonde... Just like the color running down my hand. Long, beautiful, crimson hair... Yes, like her..." Then her saying that "You will live... for my sake." those words and the drive to avenge Billy is what lead me to standing up again and not laying in my own blood until I eventually would die I felt Billy's presence in the Boosted Gear it's rage the same as my own. I say to myself "I will not let myself go on like this any longer I must change I must grow stronger I must get rias I must!"

2 painful months slowly go by and Issei has been looking for Rias now that he is healed and moving on. One day he finds one of Van's men it was a spy that was somehow able to follow him without being noticed for this long. He stuck out like a sore thumb muscular body only wearing underwear and a black leather mask he was crouched around a corner behind Issei tracking every movement and sending it to Van. But when Issei noticed him he ran at him not going full speed to not disturb the innocent of the town. Issei grabs him and jumps onto a nearby building and holds the spy by his neck and yelled at him "Where the hell is Rias and where is Van also and don't fucking mess with me!" the spy barely even able to speak manages to say "Van is preparing the wedding between him and her don't you know that already." Issei responds "Havent you been following me for the past 2 months you should know everything I have done havent you?" Issei about ready to finish him stops when he said "It's in the underworld nearby the Gremory residence the wedding will be held in 2 weeks." Issei drops him and uses the Red Leather Dragon to fly into the distance. Issei's Red Leather Dragon Emperor allows himto make portals to the underworld instantly depending on the size of it the bigger it is the more it strains him to keep it open. Issei does not make a portal though he is going to Kyoto to learn the ways of the sword.

Meanwhile in the underworld Van and Rias are together in his Deep Dark Dungeon Van says "There wasn't that much of a leather scene down in LA, But uhh I did manage to create a couple. I do bondage shows for leather contest's." Rias hasn't made a sound since she got here shes been looking at the ground hoping Issei would come to save her like he has done before. She loves Issei and Van is trying to marry her for power hes already making a army preparing for Issei's attempt to retrive Rias from his Deep Dark Dungeon. Van was able to create a army with the help of Riley Bardell. Riley Bardell is a very strong devil that has the ability of unlimited chess pieces to his disposal. He actually dosent know if they are unlimited it's said to be though, Riley Bardell is also said to be 4x stronger than Van when he was in his prime.  
Later on in that day Van met with Riley Bardell they decided to review the plans they have made for wedding "Security" Riley dosen't know about Van's true plan and plans on killing him after the wedding with poison. "So Riley Bardell you do remember our deal don't you if you assist me in this I will bestow you great power in the ideal leather club" Riley Bardell replies with "Yes of course why would I not it's the most important deal I have ever made I very much do enjoy it but you know as long as there is peachy involved." Van replies with "Of course she does have quite a nice body for a 12 year old very uncommon for a devil that age. Well you can go now this will be the end of this day and age a bright future if ahead of you if we can pull this off."

After days of looking Issei found Kiba somehow in Kyoto after Kiba noticing Issei flying down he asked "Where is Rias, we have gone through chaos the past few months, where is Rias?" Issei decided to explain what happened and how they need to prepare for it "Van is a expert in the sword I need you to teach me since you are a expert to aren't you?" Kiba replies with "Who the hell is Van!" Issei with a sad face replies with "The person we were supposed to fight in the rating game I lost we lost Rias due to my own weakness. I'm sorry I will become stronger I will beat van I promise to you. But I need help, lots of it will you help me? I can help you become stronger and we can defeat them together." Kiba accepts his offer and for the weeks to come they train day in day out. Until one day under the moonlight Kiba looks at Issei and says "To be honest the time we have spent with eachother I have started to love you more and more I have loved you since the day we met Issei. Even though you're into woman please pleasure me this one night before we go through the rough task of beating Van." Issei replies with a smile "I kinda like men to now and I don't really want to lie to you but I did have feeling towards you to but... I love Rias I can't do that to her and I already have made love to another man I am sorry." Kiba replies with a sad face "Ah I see well thats okay atleast I know you have had feelings for me after all." The night comes to a close they go to sleep and when they wake up they prepare for the fight they are about to endure.

It's morning they have prepared to go into the underworld to defeat Van and have this cycle come to a end they have no idea what there about to face. The forces of Riley Bardell are fierce but there detmination will outweigh anything in their path. Issei makes a portal to the underworld and they make there way to where the wedding is said to be held. It looked as if it were clear and they rushed it but what they didnt realize is that it was a ambush Issei yells "Kiba on guard!" After realizing their mistake Kiba guards against the brutal attacks from Riley Bardells army of jabroni's Kiba yells "Issei go on ahead of me these guys are-!" Kiba is stabbed in his lower torso trying to ignore the pain Kiba tries to fight at full power again. Van and Rias are watching in the distance Rias worried for them goes up to the window and screams out "ISSEI I'M PUTTING ALL MY FAITH IN YOU PLEASE SAVE ME!" even though it was far away Issei felt Rias's cry Van smirks and slaps her across the face "Smart ass." and drop kicks her onto the floor. Rias is crying on her unfortunate wedding day the number of Rileys Bardells army is the biggest they have ever seen, Kiba and Issei are now back to back fighting with all their might attempting to crush Riley Bardells army. Waves and waves of them each one not to strong but it is very taxing on their bodies to fight at this level of power for this long of a time. It's even worse for kiba due to the hole in his chest Kiba gets hit into the distance Issei flys out to catch him and sets him on the ground until he recovers, taking on Riley Bardells army until Kiba rises or until he himself falls. He picks up kibas sword and dual wields it with his own and fights Rileys Bardells waves of his devil army one after another for what seemed like hours until he gets to the last one. Issei was holding the devil about to pierce it's throat until Riley Bardell comes out, Riley Bardells says with a smile "Pierce her throat and see what happens to you I bet you won't like it I frequently torture my toys and it's for the best you stop in your tracks before you step across the line." Issei trembling from Riley Bardells power was enough for him to stop already he had no point of even asking Issei say to himself "Is it even possible to oppose someone with this much strength in him. I-Is he even beatable how do I overcome something like this. No no I must try I can't let Rias sit here and cry these tears for someone who can't even beat someone like this." He stands up with his sword in hand with a newfound strength. He says with him drawing back the Red Leather Dragon Emperor on his face and smiling "You hear me you freak of nature i'm gonna kick your ass and if you say otherwise WELL JUST DIE!" Issei rushes at him sword in hand clashing with Riley Bardell BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST. Riley Bardells sword starts to crack and shatters a shock looked on his face he regains proper footing and starts to smile "Haven't had to use this in awhile." Riley Bardell's armor pops off and his clothes shed showing his fat flaps jiggle in the wind. Issei starts laughing "Ha fatass how can you beat me I bet you cant even fuck someone without being drenched the shape your in how do you expect to beat me. You have power that is unmatched from what I see but your skill with a sword is pitiful." Riley Bardell starts glowing with a aura "I call this my battle aura it's made from my love of peachy, she has a nice body for a 12 year old." Issei with a disgusted face says "What the fuck man." Riley Bardell says "Also about my swordsmanship i'm not a swordman i'm a pro martial artist and preformance artist." Riley Bardell rushes at Issei and yells "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEACHY'S YOU SLAUGHTERED!" Issei being more proficient in hand to hand combat. Issei struggles to fight back barely able to keep dodging Riley Bardell's attacks. He finds a opening and takes it but his fists dont make contact with Riley Bardell his battle aura made from sheer love of Peachy is stopping him and pushes him back he flys into a wall and it breaks. He manages to stand again and says "Why did you add a s at the end of Peachy isn't there only one?" Riley Bardell smiles and says "The real Peachy died long ago but I have tons of clones of her to make up for her death isn't that nice?" Issei with a disgusted look says "How did you even manifest that aura if the Peachy that's here now is a fake shes not even alive anymore you have nothing to protect or love it's gone." Riley Bardell still smiling says "It manifested due to anger from losing her I was fighting SirWalterBrown and Peachy was with me and she sacrificed herself for me I held her in my arms while she died." Riley Bardell now with a sad face finishes his story "But my anger is what its made from the years i've loved the real Peachy came to a end and it happened I got the power made from my love from her and I killed SirWalterBrown and then I took her hair and made clones from it. Then I trained them in the art of killing, I was never able to teach them to perfect the battle aura due to them being emotionless heh." Riley Bardell now crying lets out a battle cry and runs at a off at a unprepared Issei. BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, Issei clashes with Riley Bardell being able to hold his own but that is it. Issei is strugling against Riley Bardell's wrathful attacks one after another without stopping he manages to land a hit on him and he flys into the distance unable to recover in the air due to his weight. Riley Bardell crashing into the ground and making a hole in the floor. Issei after the fight with Riley Bardell managing to beat him walks to Kiba attempting to wake him without success. Then in the sky Issei sees a silhouette of Van Issei looks back at Kiba trying to wake him up yet again but then behind him he hears Van. Van says "You know I was gonna be a movie star a lot of audition and a few small parts I decided I'm FUCKING CUMMING!" Van runs at Issei with his newfound power he finds hes able to dodge him with ease after Issei dodges Van his attack hits where Riley Bardell landed. Issei questions him "Why the hell did you stab your own teammate!" Van replies with "You will know in time." and laughs Issei swords in hand runs at Van, Issei stabs him Van then turns to ashes and then they fade away Issei realizes it wasn't really Van and thinks to himself "It wasnt really van and it was just to buy time. Kiba wakes up seeing the corpses and Riley Bardell's assumed to be dead corpse he asks "What happened Issei." Issei says rushing "There is no time we have to go save Rias the wedding has already started if we dont make it in time we won't be able to save her and whatever Van is planning by marrying a girl as a gay man will be realized. Kiba unable to stand due to his injury Issei carries him into where the wedding is beind held. Issei while walking was preparing for the final battle with Van ready to end this all and take Rias back. Issei says to Kiba "I'm sick and tired of this Leatherhead messing with us like this, I just want this to end the battle with Riley Bardell drained me, I don't know much longer I can go on." Kiba says "Riley Bardell was that the man you were fighting while I was out?" Issei says "Yeah now lets finish this and save Rias!" Issei now running to where the wedding is ready to fight Van and avenge Aniki.

Issei runs to Rias with Kiba on his back prepared to fight Van determined to avenge Aniki. Issei in the room the wedding is being held yells out "VAN I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" before Van kisses Rias Infront of everyone Van walks towards Issei and starts laughing "Good job defeating Riley Bardell he was only a pawn afterall" Issei looking shocked "Pawn?!" Van says to him "Yes you beating him was planned so I took his strength with that attack you dodged." Issei lost for words put Kiba down and rushes at Van before being stopped by Riley Bardell Issei being worn out from the battle with him lead him being able to do nothing to break out of this lock. Van now walking back to Rias to finish the wedding while Issei is helpless trying to get out of Riley Bardells trap Issei realizes that Riley Bardell had a ominous aura instead of his battle aura made from his love of peachy this aura seemed to be made of darkness. Then he realized it was van controlling him with his power of fufilling deep dark fantasies but in return being able to control them. Issei watches Van by Rias he hears "You may kiss the bride." then Van not only kiss her but fondle her Issei now in tears watching this screams out "FUCK YOU LEATHERHEAD!" Van now making love to Rias infront of the crowd of the attendees taking her virginity Rias not fighting back unable to her will to fight back is shattered Van smiling while watching Issei cry. BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, Issei breaks out of Riley Bardells arms and flys at Van the most angry hes ever been now that Van has taken Rias's virginity his movements and fighting style have gone wild. Issei hears Billy's voice "Issei don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! believe in the kamina who believes in you!" Issei now in his Red Leather Dragon Emperor form is fighting hand to hand with Van in his base form Issei screams "Fuck you!" And punches Van into the air Issei now preparing to jump sky rockets into the air charging up a mighty kick Issei now says to van "NOW THIS IS FOR ANIKI!" Issei now kicking Van in his chest it goes straight through him but Van regenerates and now Issei's leg is stuck inside of Van he says "Fucking slave IM A PERFORMANCE ARTIST!" now puching Issei unable to defend himself Van punching Issei left and right without him flinching from the pain Issei caused him. Issei recovering from the shock of Van's endless barrage of attacks. Issei breaks his leg out of Van and jumps off of him back on the ground and to him the battle seems over as Van has now been launched far away from the wedding. Issei rushing over to Rias he holds her in his arms saying "Its okay now Van's gone I won I beat him now we must-" Behind him standing Van his eyes turn red and says "It's time for your deep dark fantasies to be realized!" Rias fades away in his arms and everything for Issei goes black. It's as if he is in another realm at this point he dosent know what or why this is happening he screams "NOW YOUR TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Issei flying around for what seemed like years to him he finds it a glimmer of light. Standing there is Billy he turns around looking at Issei smiling running at him and egages in a wrestling battle their hands clash. Issei very confused and not wanting to hurt him Issei says "Billy why are you doing this, this isn't like you at all I thought you cared for me." Billy just smiles and continues wrestling with Issei. Issei now in tears "I loved you Billy I wished you were in a better place and now you're here fighting me over what? I never did anything to you!" Billy still just keeps on wrestling Issei. Issei now fed up with this even though it hurts he does it anyway he pins billy to the ground knocking him out. Billy fades away and behind him comes another but this time with a sword. Issei draws his sword and goes at Billy realizing this is all just a bad dream even though it hurts he has to defeat Billy to try and break the cycle. Issei shatters this Billy's sword and shows him hes defeated by point his sword at him while hes laying on the ground defenseless Billy says "Fuck you!" then he fades away as if it never happened. Then behind Issei comes Billy again fully nude Billy says "Issei I love you." being startled and shaken it felt like when he was being trained by billy once again Issei says while shaken "Get away!" Billy getting closer to Issei his Red Leather Dragon Emperor fades away and hes also naked now unable to move. Billy says "Let me take your ass." Billy Herrington now pledging to cum in Issei's ass thrusts with a might force the rivals the god's Issei is loving it but also hates it cause he knows deep down it isnt really his Aniki having sex with him. Issei then looking over to no other than Rias watching his anus getting pleasured by Billy. Issei now being able to move again runs at Rias "IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LI-" The fake Rias fades aways and when he turns around Aniki is now gone to. Issei then remembering what Van said to him about deep dark fantasies being realized. Issei starts to return to reality.

Issei now awake again realizes what happened and accepts it cause it afterall was nothing but a bad dream Issei now being unable to see due to the room hes in its a dark dungeon. He realizes hes shackled to the wall unable to move then hes sees a candle and Van back in his leather attire "Welcome to my dungeon." he says with a smile "This is the house of detention block I hope you have fun!" Issei angered screams "WHERE THE HELL IS RIAS I'M GONNA BREAK OUT OF HERE JUST YOU FUCKING WAIT VAN AND WHEN I'M OUT I'M GONNA DO UNFUCKINGSPEAKABLE THINGS TO NOT JUST YOU BUT YOUR ENTIRE ARMY!" Issei struggling to break out Van laughs and says "Well you can keep on trying if you like but you know you always surprise me with the way you get your self out of situations like this." The candle light gets further and further away from him until it's unable to be seen any longer as Van exits the room. Issei tries to break out for days on end without any success. One day Van comes down to greet Issei. Issei now with all hope lost says nothing Van laughs and says "I haven't come down to check up on you I came to take some more." Van puts Issei back in the void of his deep dark fantasy realm. In the real world Issei is being used to fight Issei's allies. Van puts Issei outside and goes back in the dungeon. Issei in the deep dark fantasy world is unable to think straight after his will to live anymore being crushed after constant rape in the house of detention block of Van's dungeon. Kiba outside of Van's dungeon sees Issei with a ominous aura and Issei runs at him. Issei now having godly speeds is able to barrage Kiba and almost kill him in seconds without trying Kiba says "What the hell happened to you, you were so determined to fight Van and you let him beat you like that you let Rias now and let her get raped and me? I almost died thanks to you not being able to protect everyone!" Issei ignoring what Kiba is saying is just keeps on barraging him with attacks. Kiba barely being able to keep up with Issei's speed is somehow able to damage him. Kiba yells "BALANCE BREAK!" Kiba creates a demonic sword that can go against Issei's power due to the deep dark fantasy Van put him in controlling him and boosting his power greatly at the cost of his consciousness. Issei in his deep dark fantasy sees Kiba. He rises being happy to see his friend again returns to reality Van not expecting this puts the dungeon in high alert. Kiba and Issei convene about the situation and rush into the dungeon with the main goal of breaking Rias out a rematch with Van would only be a plus. They break down the door to the dungeon entering unknowing to what will follow. Issei uses the Red Leather Dragon Emperor to light up the deep dark dungeon. They keep rushing checking rooms left and right until they enter a room and the entrance is cut off. Riley Bardell stands there and attacks Issei. Issei says "Hes still under Vans deep dark fantasy trap!" Issei powers up and Riley Bardell breaks free of the deep dark fantasy and says "Kept you waiting huh." With a smile Riley Bardell then runs at Issei at full speed Kiba says "His size is to great for a room like this!" Issei then jumps and kicks Riley Bardell into a wall hitting him into the dungeons arena. They run into the arena and it lights up Kiba says "What the hell is this a event us trying to fight this pedo and save Rias?" Issei says "Yeah I guess lets just kill this pedo and get it over with." Van with a microphone says "Welcome dungeon dwellers welcome to the deep dark dungeon brawl night! To bad your not able to have seats in the splash zone no no that would be to dangerous for people like you!" Issei and Kiba with disgusted faces say "Lets just get it over with..." Riley Bardell gets up and says "YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THAT ONE!" Riley Bardell then runs at Issei and Kiba they run on the dungeon wall in opposite directions. They both draw their swords and lunge at Riley Bardell piercing Riley Bardell's hands that try to stop the swords from attacking him. Riley Bardell spins and throw them back to the walls they jumped from. In pain Riley Bardell screams "PEACHHYYYYYY I WILL KILL THEM FOR YOU LOVE!" Kiba and Issei rising again start to run at Riley Bardell piercing his vital organs. Due to Riley Bardells mass they were easy targets. Riley Bardell falls and dies almost instantly Kiba says "Well thats over with." The entrances and exits open they make their escape and they start looking for Rias yet again. Yet again they go room to room being careful not to be caught in a trap again. Until the eventually reach the ending of the dungeon they walk in the room. Issei says "This is where it has to be there is no other place Rias could be." They search untill the roof opens and the floor starts to eleavate into the sky. Kiba says "Watch out Issei." He replies with "You to." The floor opens and Van right next to Rias comes out. Rias is tied to a chair telling Issei to save her. Van slaps her and says "Shut up bitch." Issei now enraged runs at van and attacks him until he is hit back and Van charges a attack at max power. Van fires the attack and Kiba runs jumps infront of it saying "Fuck you!" to Van a shocked look on Vans face emerges. Issei runs to Kiba and holds him in his arms Kiba says "This is it buddy." Issei with tears rolling down his face "Why! Tell me why you did that I could have lived the attack!" Kiba laughs and says "Vans attacks absorbs the time you have lived it dosen't matter where it hit's it ages you backwards." Kiba aging backwards kisses Issei and his final words being "I love yo-" Then Van kills him. Issei now even more enraged then before activates his BALANCE BREAK Van does as well and they duel with their swords. Clash after clash growing with strength then yet again his inexperience lead him to his downfall being stabbed through the chest and flying back in a pillar on the flying arena they are on. Issei losing his consciousness while Rias yells at Issei begging him to to give up "ISSEI DON'T GIVE UP WE ARE ALL COUNTING ON YOU!" Issei wakes up falling from the sky until he hits a patch of grass. Hes a kid yet again "Damn it I lost again! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO RIAS!" until he looks up and sees the floating arena he fought Van on a flight of floating steps appear leading up to the floating arena. Issei decides to run up them being the last hope of Rias he had to try. While Issei was running he felt Billy's presence with Kiba "Don't give up!" Issei then hearing his friends voices to "You're Rias's last hope you are her pawns she loves you Issei don't let her down." Issei then ages forwards to the age he was before. After a entire week he makes it to the top. Panting from the week he spend climbing to the flying arena he mananges to say "HEY LEATHERHEAD I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" BALANCE BREAK his power sky rocketing to feats considered the same as Van's own power. Van powers up in the shocked at Issei's newfound power Issei thinks about the words his friends shared with him and his fighting spirit is now that of Aniki's in his prime. He now accepts the name Billy gave to him Issei then saying outloud "LISTEN HERE VAN WHAT WAS ANIKI'S ROLE TO BE YOUR SERVANT? NO THATS NOT IT THE ROLE OF ANIKI IS TO FOIL THIS JABRONI I'M LOOKING AT PLANS! NOW VAN IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Issei draws his sword and attacks Van at max power. Van not expecting a strength comparable to his own to emerge shocked him and angered him "YOU THINK YOU A TOP A PERFORMANCE ARTIST HUH?" Issei says "HELL YEAH I KILLED RILEY BARDELL AND I'LL KILL YOU TO VAN!" Issei knocking Van's sword out of his hand Issei says "THIS IS FOR ANIKI!" Issei's sword then going to cut Van's head off. Before it makes contact Van says "FUCKING SLAVE THINKING YOU CAN BEAT ME!" he shoots something in Issei's chest it didn't hurt him though, then Issei makes the final blow cutting Vans's head off. Issei then lets out a cry of victory into the moonlit sky. Issei then being teleported into Van's deep dark fantasy realm speaks to Issei "You actually were able to defeat me surprising for a low ranking devil like yourself." Issei then looking at Van "Shut the hell up Van I don't care what you have to say. You took everything from me you took friends. A woman I loved. AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER FORGET THIS BUT YOU STOLE BILLY FROM ME!" Van then says to Issei "You in time will soon regret your decisions I will come back a devil such as myself won't simply die from my head falling off don't you see." Issei then says "I don't care if you come back i'll just have to kill you again won't I. Maybe next time you won't pick the stupid route and take from me yet again." Van says "Fuck you." And through sheer strength Issei was able to break free of Van's deep dark fantasy realm. He then picks up a sleeping Rias and flys into the distance.

End of part 2 


End file.
